


I Love It When We Hang

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Jock Zayn, M/M, Top!Zayn, bottom!Liam, nerdy liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is finally hanging out with the coolest kid in school, Zayn. The only problem is that he's liked Zayn basically forever, and things get a bit out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love It When We Hang

 From the moment Liam walked into Zayn’s apartment, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Zayn’s shirtless, perfect body. That was precisely what Zayn was hoping for, too. He could see that he was making Liam weak, and loving the hell out of it.

 

            “My flat gets pretty hot after a while,” Zayn had explained when Liam came in, and Liam just nodded blankly.

 

            “What do they all mean?” Liam asks, referring to his tattoos, as the two of them aimlessly kick around a football outside.

 

            “All of them?” Zayn questions, and Liam nods as he moves a bit closer. “This one is my grandfather’s name in Arabic; he died when I was younger, and I really love him. Also, I have each of my three sisters’ names, since I love them dearly. I have this microphone because I really love singing. I have this ying/yang symbol because, well, I believe in balance. Also, there’s the fingers crossed because I somehow have really good luck. The “Zap!” is from my love of comic books…dorky, I know,” he chuckles.

 

            “No, it’s not dorky… It’s really cute,” Liam says, and Zayn can’t help but blush, even the slightest bit. “Why’d you get this one?” Liam asks, running his fingers over the heart on Zayn’s lower stomach.

_He’s getting bolder…I love it_ , Zayn thinks as he explains the reason behind the heart.

 

            “Do you have any ice cream?” Liam questions, smiling down innocently as he traces Zayn’s abs.

 

            “Yeah, come on,” Zayn states, grabbing Liam’s hand and pulling him back inside of the flat. Liam leans against the kitchen counter and watches the way Zayn’s tan and sculpted muscles flex while he scoops out two bowls of ice cream for them.

           

“You were right, Zayn…it is kind of hot in here,” Liam says, taking his shirt off and draping it over the counter. This time, it’s Zayn that gawks at his body, not the other way around. _So this is the game we’re gonna play._

 

            “You must work out,” Zayn says, handing him a bowl from across the island.

 

Liam shrugs and smirks, eating his ice cream a bit too suggestively for Zayn to handle. Zayn practically moans, biting his lip to keep any sound from coming out. Liam licks the ice cream from his lips slowly, and that’s the last straw for Zayn. He takes the bowl from Liam’s hands and sets it on the counter behind him, grabbing Liam’s hips and pulling them right against his own. Liam smiles and presses his lips to Zayn’s, rolling his hips against the other’s.

 

            “ _Shit_ , do that again,” Zayn moans against Liam’s lips. Liam smiles and happily obliges, both of them letting out similar sounds of pleasure. In no time, Zayn has Liam laying under him on the couch, both only in their boxers and still kissing. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want…”

 

            “No, I want to, babe… I really, _really_ want to,” Liam says, grinding his hips up against Zayn’s once more for a bit of emphasis. Zayn moans once more and slips Liam’s boxers off, kissing down his chest and eventually, up the length of his cock. Zayn takes Liam almost fully in, using his hands to stroke what he misses. _“Jesus, yes,”_ he hisses, watching Zayn as he works on him. Zayn hums some random song, loving the way Liam reacts. If you could get off just by listening to someone repeatedly moan your name, that’s exactly what would be happening to Zayn right now. “Fuck Zayn… Not gonna last much longer,” he stutters. Zayn pulls off of him and gets up.

 

            “Be back in just a second, babe,” he says, kissing Liam’s cheek before disappearing off to his room. He doesn’t even shut on the light; he knows exactly where he keeps things, and he doesn’t wanna keep Liam waiting any longer than he already has. It’s only a few seconds before he’s back on top of Liam, spreading lube over his fingers before dropping the bottle to the side of the couch. “You’ve never done this?”

 

            “Mmm-mmm,” Liam answers, shaking his head a bit.

 

            “Then it’s gonna hurt a little,” Zayn states. Liam nods, thinking that Zayn is just stating the obvious. Zayn pushes against Liam’s arse, and Liam sucks in a breath at the burn. “Stop?” Liam shakes his head, since the pain doesn’t last as long as he expected it to. Feeling Liam’s muscles relax, Zayn adds in a second finger. Instead of pain, his face shows nothing but pleasure, and he moans, closing his eyes and pushing down on Zayn’s thrusting fingers. Zayn smiles and begins to scissor his fingers, working Liam open as much as he can and making him squirm with pleasure.

 

            _“More, Zayn, more,”_ Liam cries, and Zayn quickly gives him exactly that. “God, that feels _soo_ good,” he says after Zayn adds a third finger. A few more minutes of prep, and then Liam is tugging at Zayn’s boxers, being anything but subtle.

 

            “Never thought I’d see Liam Payne begging for me like this,” he states as he lubes up his cock. “It’s so hot.”

 

            “Want you so bad,” Liam whimpers. “Need you, please.”

 

            Zayn aligns his tip with Liam’s entrance and pushes in slowly, groaning softly and holding on to his hips. “You okay?” he asks, resting halfway inside of Liam.

_Okay is an understatement._ “Better than okay…more please.” Zayn nods and fully enters Liam, making them both moan. He begins to thrust slowly, being sure not to hurt the boy under him. “Faster,” Liam whispers, and Zayn nods, moving his hips faster. “Ohh, _Zayn,”_ Liam cries in a continuous moan, his voice hitching a bit every time Zayn’s hips snap into his.

 

             “How does it feel for you, Li?” Zayn questions, taking both of his hands and drawing them to above Liam’s head.

 

             “Full,” Liam answers simply, not trusting his voice to say much else. “And so, so good.”

 

             “Yeah?” Zayn asks, leaning down and kissing Liam’s lips. Liam moans as Zayn brushes against his prostate, and Zayn smirks. “Oh, you like that, don’t you?” He then continues to hit the bundle of nerves, almost having Liam scream beneath him. “Feels so good, Liam. So tight,” he groans, sucking a mark into Liam’s chest.

 

Liam is a shuddering, swearing mess under him. With just a few more strokes from Zayn, Liam’s vision is blurring at the edges and he’s coming all over his and Zayn’s stomachs. Zayn smiles softly at how sensitive Liam is, that he didn’t even have to touch him for him to come undone. Liam is wondering how in the world Zayn can stay so composed, because it’s ungodly how good this feels. Liam pulls Zayn into yet another kiss and rolls his hips hard into the other’s, earning himself a moan and a gentle bite on the lip. _His kisses feel almost as good as his dick does._ The two continue to kiss until Zayn comes. The boys ride out their highs for a while, and then Zayn goes to draw himself out, but Liam grabs his hips.

 

            “Think we could go again?” Liam asks softly, his cheeks showing a bit of embarrassment. “Maybe me on top?”

 

            “Mmm, that sounds nice,” Zayn whispers, kissing Liam once more but still pulling out. “Sounds so nice.”


End file.
